


Flirting

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Darkstache [6]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let them have a day off from work damnit, tw food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Sentence Prompt:"I'm Flirting With You."
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Darkstache [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869343
Kudos: 16





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/641761259960860672/darkstache-flirting)

It was a rare moment - a day where both Wilford and Dark were off. These were Wilford’s favourite days. The possibilities were endless! They could go anywhere on dates! Phone calls were ignored (unless they were literal ‘life-or-death’ emergencies). It was bliss. Wilford had managed to persuade Dark to stay over the previous night so they could spend the morning together in bed.

Managing to get Dark to stay in bed was difficult in most situations, but he never seemed to object when he was able to lie with his head on Wilford’s chest. The reporter could lie like this all morning if he had his way (and he would make sure it would happen!)

“Will?” The reporter lifted his head a little to peer down at the entity of his dream. “You’re warm. I like that.”

“Heh, thank ya, sugar. I do try my best ta keep ya warm when we’re all snuggled like this,” replied Wilford with a grin. Dark hummed in agreement and nestled in closer.

“Your skin is nice,” Dark murmured as he closed his eyes again. Wilford squinted. Was that… supposed to be a compliment?

-

One lazy morning nap later, the pair finally dragged themselves out of bed for brunch. Wilford had taken to making the meal, while Dark made drinks. 

“I picked this because it reminded me of you,” Dark said as he passed a large mug to Wilford. The white mug was cracked, with “Butts” written in pink that had faded to the point of nearly blending in with the white. Dark walked off, leaving Wilford alone with a stack of confusion and freshly made pancakes.

-

Despite the rules on a day off, Wilford had to briefly step out shortly after breakfast to take a call from Mark, who wanted to know why half of his recording equipment was now hot pink. In Wilford’s defense, the pink looked so much better than the boring black, but he’d go switch it back when he was back to work after today. By the time he returned to the living room, Dark still hadn't chosen a movie. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder to Wilford.

"Ah, there you are, DV-dear." Dark lifted a DVD box to accompany this.

"What?"

"You know… DVD, but 'dear' as well?"

"I know that, but  _ what?" _

"I'm flirting with you. Or trying to, anyway." The case was placed back on the shelf under the TV. "Forget I said anything."

"Wait wait, no. Is  _ that _ why y've been doin' weird things today?" Wilford hurried over and knelt beside Dark. When Dark attempted to turn away in embarrassment, Wilford quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. "Aw baaaabe, that's so cute!"

"It isn't cute. It didn't work." Dark's counter was met by Wilford kissing his hair.

"That's only 'cause… wait. Have ya ever flirted with me before?" Realisation hit Wilford like a truck as he squeezed Dark. "Babe!! Ya did yer first day of flirtin'! I'm so proud of ya!! What made ya wanna do it?" 

"You," Dark admitted quietly. "You always manage to make me smile with little comments and puns. I thought I'd try and return the sentiment… Evidently, it is a lot harder than I thought."

"But ya made a start. I'll teach ya everythin' in th' art of flirts." Wilford's free hand blindly reached for the remote. "An' we're gonna start with a cheesy-as-fuck romance movie! Ya don't wanna flirt fer th' sake of it. It's gotta come from th' heart. Love's the most important thing." Before Dark could point out the amount of times Wilford’s flirts balanced on the verge of ‘not safe for work’, the reporter scrambled onto his feet and lifted Dark into his arms.

"Heh… I guess you loving me like this makes me feel lighter than air." A smile crept onto Dark's lips as Wilford let out a hearty laugh and hugged him tight. At last, a successful attempt at a flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> ... What? The idea of Dark being terrible at flirting was HILARIOUS and I couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
